Sif's Story
by BowtiesImpalasandSociopaths
Summary: Sif and Lorelei want to grow up to be the greatest warriors in all of Asgard. However, the chance of that happening is slim. What will happen when a certain Asgardian sees Sif practicing and offers to train her?
1. Prolouge

**Alex here! I don't own Sif, Lorelei, or any of the other characters.**

** Please Review!**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to be the best warrior in all of the Realms!" bragged Sif to her best friend Lorelei.<p>

"Yeah, well I'm going to be the best sorceress in all of the Realms!" Lorelei retorted haughtily.

The two children were standing watching the practice arena where all the men were fighting trying to impress all of the maiden's. In the distance was the BiFrost bridge a portal that allowed the Asgardians to travel to other Realms.

"We would be a great team for King Odin!" Sif exclaimed excitedly.

"None of the frost giants would see us coming!" Lorelei agreed.

"Or the men." she added slyly.

"What do you have against them they're harmless." Sif replied confused.

"Well... for one they're silly. I mean men going into battle. It's preposterous if you think about it, why should men rule when we have equal power." Lorelei scoffed, "even more power!" she added

"I guess so..." Sif muttered not really fully agreeing with her friend.

"Sif!" a voice called from within the hall.

"Coming Mother." Sif replied turning toward the voice. Then turning toward her friend she whispered, "Meet me here tonight."

"Ok." Lorelei agreed reluctantly.

Sif quickly ran off to find her Mom before she started to worry.


	2. Chapter 1

"Mom do you think that a girl could be a warrior for Odin?" Sif asked as her Mother put her to bed.

"That's King Odin to you and yes. If that young maiden is brave enough to do it and willing to go through the training it takes then yes I believe that maiden would be quite a good fighter."

Sif smiled and her mother left the room. Quickly Sif snuck out of bed and down to the arena to meet Lorelei.

"Oh good. I thought you weren't coming." Lorelei smiled as Sif came towards her.

"Never." Sif replied.

"So why did you want me to meet you here?" Lorelei questioned looking at Sif suspiciously.

"Well of course to train so we can become warriors for Odin." Sif replied as if Lorelei had asked the most silliest question in all of the Realms.

"I don't know, Sif." Lorelei replied, "Someone could catch us."

"Oh come on Lorelei." Sif complained "At least take a look around."

"Ok. But no training." Lorelei agreed as Sif grinned and led the way out to the arena."

As the two young maidens snuck into the arena Sif took a look around and gasped. "Wow."

"It's amazing." Lorelei agreed.

"Hey look over there." Sif said in excitement.

"Where?" Lorelei asked looking around.

"There someone dropped a sword!" Sif replied in awe.

"Leave it alone Sif." Lorelei said urgently as Sif reached for the blade.

"It won't harm anything." Sif replied, "Besides I just want to look at it." Sif reached for the blade and grabbed it holding it up so her friend could see.

"You shouldn't be here." a voice said from the door the girls had come through.

"It's Thor." Lorelei whispered.

"I know." Sif replied under her breath.

"He has a hammer." Lorelei muttered, "I don't remember him with a hammer."

"I know." Sif said irritably.

"Why are you here?" Thor demanded.

"We only came for a look around." Sif said boldly her grip tightening on the sword.

"Leave, before I go tell my father." Thor threatened.

"Of course." Lorelei squeaked running past him and into the hall as Sif followed more slowly.

"Wait Lorelei." Sif called once they were out of earshot, "Why should we run from him we're just as good of fighters as any others."

"But did you hear what he said!" Lorelei replied trying to reason with her friend. "He'll tell King Odin!"

"I'm going back there." Sif said determinedly. She gripped the sword and all of the sudden another blade sprang out of the hilt almost cutting Lorelei's thick mane of dark orange hair.

"Wait! Sif!" Lorelei called worriedly after her friend.

Sif ignored her friend's pleads and ran back towards the arena. Distinguishing Thor in the darkness. She struck at his back, but before the sword could strike him Thor spun around meeting her with his hammer. She leaped back and tried striking at his face, but he parried that as well. Thor tried a strike of his own and successfully swept Sif off of her feet. Pointing the hammer in her face, Thor starred in Sif's eyes then carefully backed away. Offering her a hand up, Sif refused and swatted it away.

"You're good with a sword." Thor said as Sif stood up.

Sif just glared at Thor dropped the sword and walked away out into the hall.

"Wait..." Thor called, Sif turned and looked back. " Meet me here tomorrow at night make sure no one follows you." Thor ordered.

Sif starred then nodded and turned racing down the hall back toward Lorelei.


End file.
